First Date, Second Kiss
by Just Dreamin Big
Summary: "But, you really shouldn't have kissed me," Lucas said emotionless. "W-Why?" "Because I wanted to be the one to make the first move," Lucas replied, leaning in. "Huh?" Before Riley could process, Lucas cupped her cheeks, kissing her passionately. Riley and Lucas' date after their kiss in the subway. Enjoy! :D


**A/N: So… it's been a while. Like a long, long while and I've recently watched the season finale of Girl Meets World and now I'm totally shipping Riley and Lucas, although I didn't feel like they had a proper first date. So without further ado, I give you Riley and Lucas' date after their kiss in the subway. :D**

"**You know those moments that we were talking about that we said we'd remember forever**?" Riley asked nervously, playing with her fingers.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked with slight confusion.

Riley cupped Lucas' cheeks and placed her lips onto his but before Lucas could process what was happening, Riley had already ended the sweet kiss.

Lucas grinned goofily, feeling happiness surround the two and in that moment it was just the two of them, smiling at each other.

As the subway halted to a stop, Riley removed herself from Lucas' lap, both still grinning goofily.

All of them exited the subway, Farkle attempting to make a move on Maya, whilst Maya looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

Maya stared at Riley and Lucas momentarily, smiling slightly.

She walked up to the two of them them, putting her arm around each of them, a smirk playing on her lips.

"It looks like you two lovebirds, need some _alone _time so you guys should go and head to your little date, Farkle and I will just be waiting around here until you guys want to go home. You have an hour or else I'm ditching you," Maya explained.

Riley and Lucas stared at Maya in confusion.

"You'd actually voluntarily hang out with Farkle for an hour just so we can go on our date?" Lucas question, doubt clear in his voice.

Maya nodded. "Yep. Anything for my best friend, now come on you two, you only have an hour and I've already started counting!"

She let go of the pair and watched as they walked together, their arms linking together like two parts of a puzzle.

"So, Riles, where do you want to go, I still don't quite know all the places around here," Lucas said, breaking the silence between them.

Riley smiled even wider at the use of her nickname, she loved the way her nickname rolled off his tongue.

"We could always head to Svorski's Bakery," Riley suggested. "We're both familiar with it and its practically free for us because you know my parents co-own it."

"Sounds good, let's go," Lucas agreed.

As they walked together to the bakery, they talked about random things like they're favorite colors, hobbies and it felt nice for the pair to have some casual talk as if it were two friends having dinner together.

Once they got to the bakery, they both sat down near the kitchen, each on an opposite end, both put their hands on the table and Lucas, nervously placed his hand on top of Riley's, causing Riley's cheek to go pink.

"If you're not comfortable, I mean -…," Lucas attempted to say, scratching his neck nervously but Riley cut him off smiling at his nervousness.

"I'm perfectly fine with this, I was just not used to it. I thought _I'd _have to be the one to do all these things. You know," Riley joked, giggling slightly.

Lucas arched an eyebrow, grinning. "Oh really? _Riles_."

Riley gasped, he knew that she loved how he said her nickname.

She nodded, with her cheeks tinged pink, refusing to back down in their banter. "Yes, really, Lucas, just admit defeat!"

Lucas faking a sigh. "Okay, I surrender," he admitted, raising his hands up in defeat.

Riley frowned slightly, her right hand feeling cold without his hand on top of hers, Lucas grinned knowingly.

"But, you really shouldn't have kissed me," Lucas said emotionless.

She frowned and refrained from crying. Did he not like it? Did he now hate her or something?

"W-Why?"

"Because I wanted to be the one to make the first move," Lucas replied, leaning in.

"Huh?"

Before Riley could process, Lucas cupped her cheeks, kissing her passionately, it was longer than their first kiss and she loved the feeling of his soft lips on top of hers and could feel butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Once the kiss ended, they smiled at each other, just like the repeat of their first kiss.

After their meals arrived, silence surrounded the two of them, it wasn't awkward, not at all. It was just a comfortable silence, both of them trying to process what had just happened between the two of them.

"Hey, Lucas?" Riley asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"Yeah, Riles?"

"You might want to make a move before I do," Riley said, confidence finally erupting in her.

"Glad you've been thinking the same thing, Riley, will you go on a second date with me?" Lucas asked, although there was a slight nervous tone in his voice.

Riley gasped, by make a move, she had meant if he wanted to hold her hand or something but this just made her smile widely, wrapping her arms around his neck from across the table.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, pecking his cheek.

"Well, we better get going, it's been an hour and we don't want Maya ditching you, now do we?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, we better get going," Riley replied, a sad tone in her voice.

Lucas held her hand, clutching it softly and Riley loved the warmth he welcomed her and how he made butterflies erupt in her stomach whenever he touched her.

"You don't have to be upset, you know, we are going on a second date," Lucas said, noticing the sad tone in her voice.

"You're right, let's just enjoy the moment," Riley stated, nodding confidently.

As Lucas and Riley entered the subway station, they immediately saw Maya and Farkle, who were arguing, probably about something silly.

"What if Riley's been kidnapped, Maya? I knew that Lucas kid was no good for our Riley!" Farkle exclaimed.

Riley fake-coughed and looked at the two of them. "We're right here you know."

Maya and Farkle turned around, Maya glaring at Riley.

"You're five minutes late! What were you doing? Making out?!" Maya stated crossly.

Riley and Lucas both blushed at the thought. Although Riley put an arm around Maya, smiling.

"Nope. I've just had the best date of all time."

**A/N: Okay, so maybe this was complete rubbish now that I've finally finished writing it but I am a bit rusty and this was just for my entertainment but if you enjoyed it, please make sure to write a review with your thoughts!**


End file.
